Forum:Second 10th member thread
The old one was becoming a long wall of text so we can continue the discussion here. 21:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So, for some people one of the latest new candidates to be a new SH member is that 3 eyed girl from Big Mom's crew. I'm neutral myself so far, waiting for full information on her, but I guess she is a possibility, knowing Luffy he would be amazed by something as "awesome" as someone having 3 eyes. And Luffy's crew is very bizarre as we know, he got a shape-shifting reindeer, a woman who can replicate and sprout multiple body parts (small or giant) plus make a clone out of herself, a shirts and speedos only wearing cyborg, a living talking perveted skeleton and soon he will get a whale shark man, an 3 eyed girl would fit like a charm I guess. 16:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) i think jinbe will join cause luffy challenge big mom and if luffy want to claim Fish man island for himself probs need jinbe help The 3 eyes girl is possible I guess but I would find it more interesting if the next member would be someone from Elbaf since there could be more then just giants there.http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Elbaf#Trivia 08:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe someone of Big Mom's allies? (excluding the Sun Pirates) 10:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I think Big Mom will support Straw Hats after knowing Nami is her daugther's best friend (Lola). The 3 eyes girl may join only for temprary. This is pretty old by now but someone at the previous 10th member thread wrote this. I somehow think Caribou will be the tenth member. In an interview concerning the 10th member with Oda, the name Caribou slipped out of his mouth. Also according to Oda, the Straw Hat Pirates will soon fight an Admiral after the time skip, which is most likely gonna take place after the fishmen island arc, and the ability of the 10th member will help the Straw Hat Pirates a lot. What is this interview that he/she is talking about? Right, I don't know where this interview is from but needless to say, Oda is obviously talking about Jinbe, I can't see anyone else other then him. What I find interesting is that, assuming there is any truth in this interview, the SH will fight soon Kizaru after the Fishmen Island arc, he is the only Admiral left after all, unless of course the Marines got at least one new Admiral in the force. 07:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I seriously doubt it's Caribou. They've left him behind, they don't like him or what he does, and the recent chapter pointed out how Logias aren't as strong in the New World as they were in the first half of the Grand Line. May be it's some kind of misunderstanding. I think Oda mean Caribou will be 10th crew of Blackbeard. ^Blackbeard already has 10 people in his crew (including Stronger). ---- I think Jinbei will join, but not as a crew but as an ally/division leader in war against Big Mom's (Just like Whitebeard that has allies and division in the war against the marines. Most probably, Yonkou like Big Mom has a sizable force with logia/haki users divisions and allies, otherwise in they could easily crushed by marines admirals and vice admirals (like Garp). If that war comes, i think it would be comparable to the former war. It would be interesting that Straw Hats has division allies too. I hope that this will be their division/allies 1st Division (Fishmen & Mermen): Headed by Jinbei - it would interesting also if they involve the Mermaid Princess and use the power of Sea Kings 2nd Division (Kuja Pirates): Headed by Boa Hancock - since the fight is pirates against pirates, it would not be a problem in her status as a Shichibukai 3rd Division (Ghost) Headed by Perona, 4th Division (Kambakka Kingdom) Headed by Ivankov... and so on - they already help them in their escape to fishmen, so it is possible also to help them in this war against a Yonkou Other allies: Though they are rivals, i think they dont still have the full capability to take down a Yonkou unless they unite. Anyway some supernova like Heart Pirates and Kids Pirate can join in since they already messed up with Big Moma even before Luffy challenge her to war Maybe Straw Hats and Big Mama could ask Former Admiral Aokiji to freeze again the sea to have a good place to fight, lol ^_^ Maybe the final member after Jinbe will be Koala from the Fisher Tiger flashback, she should be an adult by now. ^I was under the impression that Koala and her home island was on Paradise (the first half of Grand Line) and not on New World, so I'm not sure the straw hats plus Jinbe will run into her. This is just assuming she didn't turn into a pirate or whatever and sailed to New World. 09:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) it's totally going to be jinbe I was rereading the thriller bark ark and kuma was like the world government is really scared another shikubai is going to join the straw hats" and this was before he quit {C}I dont remember reading that. Didn't he say that the World Government was scared that the Straw Hats were going to take down another shi-whateverthehellyoucallthem? ^Yes thats what he said, that they were scared that the Straw Hats was gonna take down another Warlord (Shichibukai). Well, Jinbe didn't go with the SHs to the NW but we know he is going there sooner or later in order to cut the ties with Big Mom so by then he will join the crew. 18:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ^True, I bet that after ch. 653 he won't even appear in the series until its time for the Straw Hats big fight with big mom and who knows how many chapters that will be before then. 09:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I hope that during the time before the BM fight we will see a new character with strong hints of being the final member, maybe he/she can join in the battle versus BM, and after the victory Jinbe shows up and joins as promised and the final member joins as well and thus the Straw Hats are complete! Luffy gets his 10 people. ;) I think that aokiji might join lol there has to be another reason he left the navy and also him and robin now each other so he might want to protect her and maybe get back at akainu just like luffy i rmb oda saying a formal enemy will join the crew, if that is still not fulfilled then smoker, coby or aokiji still has hope. i want aokiji to join but its likely he will go to the revolutionaries. smoker and coby will be less likely but i wont mind too. smoker background is unknown, coby was almost killed by akainu and probably dont like his way or ruling like aokiji. but either one of them will be the next gen of marine v pirate kings, like garp and roger, smoker/coby and luffy No way Aokiji, Smoker or Coby will join. If Oda really said a enemy would join the crew then at this point it can either be someone from big mom's crew or some new future enemy. 09:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? Maybe the final member will be someone from one of the NW islands the Supernovas (minus Law) went to? 09:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What do you guys think about pandaman joining the SH's crew lol he could have some kind of sick devil fruit ability like maybe a mystical zoan type and its possible in the new world and he was in some of the one piece games lol ^Nah, Pandaman is just a joke character in the series. ^this, unless oda loses his mind, pandaman will never be more then just a minor joke character. Lets pretend that Pandaman would join the crew, what would his job be? To help luffy catch fish LOL Calling it, the new member will be someone from Wa-No-Kuni, Punk Hazard or maybe one of the 3 islands Smoker mentioned (Raijin Island, Risky Red Island or Mystoria Island). 14:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i remember someone commenting about someone with a ZOAN type devil fruit eater might join the crew and now its very possible bcs the dragon(and it is the year of the dragon) as u can see in the last page it can talk so it could be very likely that it might join luffys crew and about it being cold there like nami said it seems half the island is like winter clouds and normal clouds i guess so one side is blazing hiot and the other side is cold and some how luffy saves this person from something and he/she joins. Possible? Someone with a Zoan fruit already joined the crew: Chopper. I think the next member will be the unhappy girl with the three eyes at Big Mom's place and I hope her power is to control Time similar to DBZ's Guldo or the inverse of Foxy's power. I read somewhere that at Jump Festa 2010 Oda said the final member would have an "asymmetry" body (he may have been referring to Jinbe but I doubt it), right now at this point the only character (assuming the final member is human) seen so far who fits this statement is the 3 eyed girl for...well, having 3 eyes. :P Thats pretty asymmetry-ish I guess. 09:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ^I dunno, in a sense I guess she does have an "asymmetry-ish" body that way but I have a feeling its gonna be more then just eyes if that asymmetry body statement is true. We shall see. I think it would be nice if the last member would be someone from the Wano country (which is as we know the setting of one of Oda's previous one-shots, Monsters). No, I'm not saying we should get another swordman, can be more then just swordsmen there. 17:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) well oda likes to hint at stuff all the time and right now in the manga we are at punk hazard and its exetremely hot but the call on the den den mushi the guy was saying it was cold and then robin was saying maybe there it a cold part to this island. so yea maybe they could run into in admiral but it could be a former admiral. aokiji could just be staying at that island cuz no one goes there and no one even knows where he is. and maybe he will join and follow some kinda dream of his or find true justice or something. Nami mentioned the clouds being that of a winter island. That would be the cold part. It's probably the dragon that's keeping the other half of Punk Hazard hot. I doubt Oda would reintroduce Aokiji so soon, let alone have him join. Great idea on why part of the island is cold. I agree that it's likely to be Aokiji's doing, but I don't see him joining the Strawhat crew. He may want to join Dragon though. It is possible that he wants to talk to Luffy about Dragon or to pass some useful information on to Robin. The hint from Oda this time may be the name of the island. Vega"punk" may have screwed up an experiment there and the island became a "hazard" afterwards. If so, it is likely that the talking dragon was involved somehow. Also, since Vegapunk is known to work on fruit-related powers, there may be a fire fruit like Ace's lying around to be re-claimed. Sanji needs more sizzle. Perona won't join. She will be Mihawk's pet forever. Halfbody guy for 10th member!^^ 16:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ^ yea and the way he is dressed he kind of looks like a samurai dont u think and i think he looks assymetric enough to join lol way too funny cyborg, reindeer, skeleton, half a dude. Halfbody guy is samurai from Wa no kuni. Hope he not join, he is too similar to Zoro. I guess it does make sense i think oda will finally introduce dr vegapunk and that he live here on punk hazard bcs ever since the show has started weve never even seen a clear picture of the guy and i think its about time we do get to see just what kind of dr he is....................anyone agree? i mean like cmon they got to show the guy eventually and i want to know whether he has any DF powers. ... vegapunk IS the onepiece!! lol jk {C}Maybe there is a possibility that the tenth member be Bonney. During the confrontation with an admiral in a Marine base strawhats free her and ask her to join....Still time will show! Monkey D. Zorc 10:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) {C}Oh an other interesting theory! Could that 10th member be Gekko Moriah? He surely has assymetric body and was/is? an enemy of the crew! Government wants him dead. He nearly somehow escaped Doflamingo and now he's hiding probably. But where? And what's with the fact that that Body-less guy at Punk Hazard is hunting "that" Shichibukai and the fact that the word zombie mentioned by Luffy. I don't know, but I think it was interesting pointing it. Monkey D. Zorc 10:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah not gekko moriah, the samurai body can be either the cos of power of the new stronger buggy(he is a shichibukai who receive the letter after the war) or law(mayb he is chosen as one idk new surprise?) possibility for law is because law after using his room attack, the bodies of the marine still able to talk. but buggy devil fruit only permits himself to spilt, unless he gotten to a whole new level of making ppl spilt, but i dont think they will make buggy's power similar to law's power cos one piece is full of surprise and new things. so far oda said in one of the interview the 10th mem will help defeat the navy and admiral and escape, so its either this saga, vs smoker who is on the other side of the island, after they defeat they head back and see smth happen to their crew or another saga which is the reverie saga, or mayb even big mom saga? when they battle the marines will come like how they did when some big battle happen(roger v shiki, garp and sengoku head off). jimbei will not join anytime soon, he might not even be a member, but im sure he will come back when they battle big mom. he may b back as a sub division like white beard's crew. luffy possible allies are sun pirates who will leave big mom(i dont see how jimbei will leave his duty as the captain of sun pirates and just join luffy like that) the kama kingdom led by ivankov and naturally linking to revolutionary. boa hancock and her crew, shanks? for now we just have to wait. oda will make a good story for us Discussion part 2 It would be funny if the 3 eyed girl turned out to be a alien, former member of the Space Pirates perhaps? XD! <:) 14:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ^I can see the humor in it but no I hope not, an alien in the main story would be overkill even for OP and those Space Pirates are better off forever being non-main story related minor characters. That said, I find the 3 eyes girl to be the most interesting of the recent "next straw hat member candidates!" characters seen so far, I believe she is someone of a mystical/spiritual nature and probably an enlightened human because of her third eye, read this Wikipedia page about "the third eye": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_eye If she has a DF (which may or may not be related to her third eye somehow) then I bet its a Zoan Hito Hito no mi model, probably something out of Hinduism which would fit her having a third eye and all (again, read the Wikipedia page). 21:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) At this point, it's pretty much a done deal that Jinbe will join the crew eventually, it's just a question of whether that happens before someone else joins. He promised Luffy that he would join after his situation with Big Mam is resolved, and the only thing that could stop him from joining (or Luffy from pressuring him to join) would be if Jinbe died. It's also ridiculous to think that the 3-eyed girl would join before Jinbe. If they both work for Big Mam, they would have to join in the same arc, which is likely going to be much later than the Punk Hazard Arc. And if the rumor that the new crewmember will help them escape an admiral, that means that they would have to be able to use Haki, because every admiral we know of has a logia type fruit. (also, if they're supposed to help "escape from the admiral", this means the SHs won't defeat the admiral) And if the rumors that it's a former enemy are also true, that leaves very few canidates left. The enemies I can think of who can use Haki would be any vice-admiral or higher in the marines, Hancock (who would never abandon her warlord status for the sake of Amazon Lily, not to mention how little every male crewmember would function if she was in the crew) and Sentomaru. If the SHs were to fight an admiral though, it would only make sense that it would happen at the end of the PH arc, so we'll probably find out if these rumors are true soon enough... Yes, we all know Jinbe will join later, I thought we (the people in this wikia) agreed on that, lol. :P Whats this rumor about the next member helping the SHs to escape an admiral? To be honest I never believed the "next member will be an former enemy" rumor, its been going for so long and whereever I look I can't seems to find an source for it (I know thats what makes it a rumor but still), and as you said there are very little canidates left for this rumor. Just assuming it is true I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess its probably gonna be one of the BM pirates since they will be enemies but knowing Luffy and his crew they will all become friends somehow and thats where the rumor comes in. 07:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) = Ok so I've been reading a lot of rumors, but I think the best candidate for the 10th crew are Jinbe guy, Shirahoshi, Perona, and Jewerly Bonney (from the lowest possibility to the highest possibility) +Jinbe Factors 1. He promised to join later (as a crewmate or an ally ;not confirmed) 2. His style of clothing is unique (Japanese kimono style) note: everyone in luffy's crew has different cloth style. ex. Sanji is Preppy and formal, Robin is cowgirl and leather 3. He's merman and on top of that he's fat note: luffy's crew shows that everyone is equal and can be friends 4. He can swim Why not? 1. Overpowered +Shirahoshi Factor 1. She has a dream to continue the will of her mother 2. She can swim and fast 3. She is a mermaid 4. She can't fight, but she has a powerful ability (this is also a negative factor) 5. Past is shown Why not? 1. As mentioned above, her ability itself is too strong 2. She's too big. Unless there is a drug or a fruit that can do something about size (Her size is a huge issue because... just think about how she is going to be portrayed in anime opening when they have to show a boat alone sailing in the ocean with bird's eye view. Is she going to just pop out of the water with a smile? Big NO. AND what is she gonna do when Franky does that boat flying thing to escape, she's gonna jump out of the water with them? BIG NO NO) +Perona Factor 1. Like Jinbe, she has her unique clothing style, gothic lolita 2. She helped luffy's crew 3. She's a girl 4. She has her unique personality 5. She can be a watchman with her ghost link ability 6. Has nowhere else to go 7. Was an enemy boss 8. Not too powerful Why not? 1. Brook's ability and Perona's ability kind of overlaps each other. Brook has learned a soul escape ability, which is similar to perona's giant ghost form ability 2. Brook and Perona is from same area (Unless there is going to be a story made for her past) (I do wish her to join though) +Jewerly Bonney Factor 1. Has her own clothing style, Russian or Barbarian (I think) 2. She has nowhere else go to since she is captured 3. She's a girl 4. She helped Zoro 5. Not too powerful = She has the highest possibility because... I read this post from someone's blog and she is rumored to be either ace's sister or twin sister. When looking at the previewous chapters during Ace's past part, his mother was shortly shown and she is known to be from South Blue. (Jewerly Bonney is also from South Blue) There is this one particular flashback scene where Ace's mother is deciding the name for her child in her womb. She says that if the child is a girl it will be "Anne" and if the child is the boy it will be "Ace" Well this name, "Anne" is important. Jewerly Bonney is inspired by the real female pirate Anne Bonney. Get the connection? Anyways if that is true, she is the daughter of Gol D. Roger. That can explain why the world goverment was frightend when she escaped. She also shows an extreme reaction when ace was announced to have a death sentence and when he is actually dead. With that she has a deep connection with Luffy, since he is the step brother to Ace and grew up with him. Why not? 1. She is one of the supernova, and probably wants her own crew back (If alive) 2. Unknown position *I don't see why that three eyed girl is the candidate except for her three eyes... and why not that bird woman shown on the latest chapter? (She is a girl because she has big iris) well anyhow, until further updates "I don't see why that three eyed girl is the candidate except for her three eyes" Read the wikipedia article about the "Third Eye" above. I did and I can see the potential. I don't see why people consider Jimbei to be overpowered. Yes, he was a shichibukai, be he was probably the weakest of them. (I'm not sure about how he stacks up compared to Crocodile, but they are probably pretty close given their abilities in Impel Down) One of the only good measures of his power we've seen is his 3 day fight with Ace. But that fight was BEFORE Ace joined Whitebeard's crew, and he likely got much stronger after that. He can fight on par with his other Shichibukai, but he is still not powerful enough to hold back an Admiral for long. He hasn't been shown to use haki, which would be something that could make him too powerful for the strawhats. He also wasn't shown to have had a great improvement in his skill post-timeskip, which means that the other SH crewmembers have gotten much closer to his level, if they have not already surpassed him. Post-timeskip, it took both Jimbei AND Sanji to take out Wadatsumi, which shows that he isn't crazy powerful. My estimate of his strength would probably place him at some point below Luffy and Zoro at the most. He may or may not be more powerful than Sanji right now. But given how he said he would join later, it's not unreasonable to assume that when he does join, the monster trio will be far more powerful than him. I do still think that another new crewmember will join before he does though. Shiriahoshi won't join the crew. She's too big, and he role seems more closer to Vivi, in that she's very close to the crew, and also is involved with possibly using the Ancient Weapons. Perona could possibly join, but I don't think she'll have moved into the New World so soon after leaving Mihawk's island. There's no way Bonney could be Ace's sister. If she was, then Garp would have also left her with Dadan. She bears no physical resemblence to either parent, while Ace looked an awful lot like both. And if she was Ace's brother, why didn't she try and save him? After the war she seemed far more upset by the loss of Whitebeard than Ace, and went after Blackbeard, not Akainu. Whether or not she joins the crew is not so easy of a question though. The "why not?" question makes me think that she is not powerful enough for a post-timeskip SH crew. Her ability doesn't seem very combat-oriented, really only for taking out large groups, like Robin already can. I would suspect that he bounty is inflated more for her threat to the government than for combat. My guess is that the government wants her for her ability to basically be a Fountain of Youth. Or because she could be much older than she seems and know too much history. Also, she seems to eat more than even Luffy, which in my mind disqualifies her from the crew. She's probably at least an ally though. Jinbe was not the weakest of the shichibukai, that would be Moria. ^Moria was more powerful than Jinbe when the crew fought him because he had control of his zombie army. I would consider his zombie army to be part of his power level, because it comes from his DF ability. Without a zombie army, I would agree that Moria is weaker though. And I'm not really considering the Jinbe vs. Moria fight, because Jinbe's Fishman Karate is "super effective" to Moria's zombies. I'm rating overall powerfulness. Perona won't join since she is back on Thriller Bark, whatever she will stay or leave is another question though. Plus as someone above said, Brook's new ability (his soul leaving his body) makes her DF ability pointless. It could also be the head sliced samuri who is on the quest to find his son momonsuke or smth along the line. although he hates pirate im sure slowly luffy will change his perspective, already shown 1. what sanji said before he left the cell. 2. nami deciding to save the kids. and mayb more. rmb the gas masked ppl said they will report to master m. i think master m is momonsuke his son is evil probably due to bad childhood that the father(notice how bad tempered the samurai is) treated him and so he became evil, kinapped kids and say they r sick turn them into half breed animals like the harpy and centaur or another reason why is because he is some how connected to buggy because they mention shichibukai. this is just my view. so mayb the father wanted to save his son and seek forgiveness. but looking at how the master m reacted to the arrival of smoker ship they immediately realesed gas which means they do not 1 to get involve and probably afraid of marines. this could mean they might escape the island when smoker enter because they said they dont 1 to get traced back. meaning they are running from marines. so when they leave the island the samurai will reunite with his body, i dont see how he is gonna leave the island alone, and luffy will be convincing enuf to change his mind, and his dream might be to find his son again somewhere in the new world. then they will fight with smoker and escape together. this is all my view regarding the recent punk hazard saga, might be a possibility. talking bout his strength i think he is rather strong seeing how he can survive in seperated body probably something to do with buggy. him being a samurai is unique but swords luffy already have a swords men. i would list him 1. luffy, 2. zoro, 3. sanji, 4. robin, 5. franky, 6. him, 7. usopp, 8. brook, 9. chopper, 10. nami. of cos its not only bout brute force rather straw hats crew also includes tactics and combination attacks. ^ I don't like another swordsmen or sausage for a 10th member. Oda should bring in another girl, Luffy's crew is full sausages now. Another hot chick will be great. Actually :D From new chapter, more likely bird-woman or Aokiji will join. Sigh, why the heck would Aokiji join? Where is in the new chapter the hints/proof that would suggest he would join? ^Yeah, if people think Jinbe is too poweful, than Aokiji is WAYYYYYY too powerful! As far as bird-woman, it's way too soon in the arc to say that she'll join the crew. She's only of only like 3 people with faces we know right now. (excluding the children) I'm gonna wait until we know a lot more about PH before I jump to conclusions. ---- +The bird Woman 1-Girl with long hair and maybe blonde (color that has no girl Mugiwara) 2-Busty-girl as Nami and Robin 3-lack a user of fruit in mugiwaras and she is. 4-Her fruit to fly like Lafitte, and is unrivaled .. 5-also seems to have a great view, certainly could easily see an enemy ship To see if we are lucky and we turn to Hazard to add a new woman Mugiwara. Grand Piece(Discusión) ^I'm pretty sure Oda said we would never get a member who could fly, so the bird woman is out of the question. 07:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I doubt it's true that Oda said that as do some things because ne several forums talking about it and nobody has said that Oda say that. Grand Piece(Discusión) ^Interesting because for me its been the opposite. Beside, we already have a woman in the crew who can sort of "fly", even if its for a few seconds (though I bet she can fly even longer now after the timeskip). :P And as someone above said, it's way too soon in the arc to say that she'll join the crew. We gonna wait until we know more about the creatures of PH before we jump to conclusions. So i thought of possible potential jobs and the name's beginning letter of the tenth member. 1. It is wide range of possibilities, but we can exclude some candidates with this. When looking at strawhat's names we can exculde anyone whose name begins with L Z N U S C R F B V (V of vivi). So with what I mentioned above about Shirahoshi, it's impossible that she will join. And also P of perona is excluded because of similar quality with Brook. I was wrong about Jewerly Bonnie's rumor, and beginning letter of her name is same as brook, so she's out as well. 2. The available jobs that I thought of are, DANCER (could sound like a joke, but I looked at the MMORPG ragnarok online as a reference and is understandable if the new mate is female/ and Dancers can use dagger and lot of pirates that I've seen in movies use dagger), SCIENTIST (because I think the new island involves some science), BLACKSMITH(could be useful*Usopp isn't professional in blacksmith nor Franky), TAMER(maybe a little too fantasy rpg like, but oh well) PS: By looking back at what member's abilities and jobs are I am hoping that the new mate is logia fruit user, but very weak and useless, and later becoming useful. (In new world, I believe even if one isn't talented at combat or protecting him/herself, if she/he is a logia user, she/he will be easily protected by the fruit's ability)